The Springfield Crash
by SilversunnyD
Summary: What happens when a gummi ship crashes into Springfield? Way to much to list that's what. You're better off reading what happens yourself. Warning for character bashing. Rated T for some language and violence.
1. The Crash And The Drunk

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Simpsons. If I did they would be more insane. I also do not own anything by Paul McCartney.

* * *

><p>"No! We have to get back to the castle first!" Donald shouted, at Sora.<p>

"But I want to get back to Hallow Bastion!" Sora (Kingdom Hearts II outfit) countered with a complaint.

"I don't care what you want!" Donald shouted again.

The well-known trio of Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in the gummi ship with Goofy as the current pilot. They were on their way too… well they still needed to figure that much out.

"But we haven't seen Leon and the others in forever!" Sora continued his complaining.

"Err… feller's I'm trying to steer the ship here, ah- hyuck. And if you could stop arguing for-"

"Quiet Goofy!" Donald snapped at his long-time friend. "Sora, you just made friends with some kind of bear! You don't need to see any more of your friends right now!"

"His name is Baloo! And we haven't seen everyone at Hallow Bastion in forever!" Sora continued his complaining still.

"I don't care!" Donald stated, definitely angry now.

"That's it!" Sora got up from his seat and started marching in Donald's direction waving his arms all over the place, unknowingly hitting Goofy in the back of the head a bit too hard.

Before Sora could get a hit at Donald however, the gummi ship went into a nose dive in the direction of a yet to be explored planet.

Sora fell off the floor and onto the front window (miracle the window didn't break). Donald was able to stay in his seat by some miracle. Goofy was out cold with his head on the steering wheel, causing the ship's nose dive to the unknown planet.

Donald was now the only conscious of the three. Since Sora was knocked out by the impact from hitting the window. Donald was screaming his head off while hugging his seat for dear life, as the gummi ship neared ground.

A loud boom followed and the gummi ship somehow remained… mostly intact.

It didn't take long for Donald to find a way out and started running around the crashed gummi ship screaming.

After a few minutes Sora and Goofy crawled out and watched Donald until they heard some kind of alarm going off. Soon a black and white car with flashing red, white, and blue lights on its roof.

Donald ran off into the nearest alleyway immediately, soon followed by the slightly unstable walking of Sora and Goofy whom were recovering still.

"Am I the only one lost here?" Sora finally asked as he returned to his definition of normal.

"What happened Donald? Ah-hyuck." Goofy asked rubbing the back of his head wondering why it hurt so much.

"You went unconscious and crashed the ship!" Donald yelled angrily.

"Why was I unconscious ah-hyuck?" Goofy asked confused.

It suddenly clicked in Sora's mind. _So that's what that feels lik_e! He thought proudly. "Where did we crash anyways?"

All three were quiet and didn't notice the people surrounding the crashed gummi ship in the middle of a street.

"**Everyone back away from the UFO!"** An amplified nasally voice shouted. It was a fat man with curly blue hair and a navy blue uniform.

The trio looked and realized they had left the gummi ship crashed in the middle of the street. Now there was a bunch of people around it and vehicles with flashing lights.

"**I repeat back away from the UFO! The government is on the way!" ** The fat blue haired man said again through a megaphone.

Suddenly several people ran away from the crowd while a few others backed away uncertainly. Then there were the dimwits who stood there making stupid assumptions.

"Uh-oh…." Was all that came out of Donald's bill.

"Err… maybe we should get out of here fellers' ah-hyuck." Goofy suggested nervously.

"That may be your best suggestion yet Goofy." Sora said already running for it, Donald and Goofy soon to follow.

They ran for a while, passing shops, parked cars, and passing cars until they came to a stop outside of some place called Moe's Tavern.

"Now what? We can't get out of here without the gummi ship and we have no idea where we are." Sora said not entirely sure what to do now.

"Sora did you actually put that all together yourself?" Donald asked amazed by the sudden brain surge Sora was having.

"Yes, yes I did." Sora said proudly putting his right hand over his heart.

"I think something's wrong with this world ah-hyuck." Goofy stated uncertainly looking around at the hardly lit street.

"What was your first clue Sora's newfound brain power or the fact people here seem to have yellow skin?" Donald snapped at Goofy annoyed.

Before Goofy could respond some kind of shouted song was being sung inside the tavern.

"Ebony and Ivory!" An obnoxious drunkenly loud voice sang or shouted… or both.

"Together in perfect harmony!" Another obnoxious drunkenly loud voice sang.

"Side by side on my piano keyboard!" Both voices sang this time.

And then the sources came out of the tavern, two men who were obviously drunk. One was fat, and bald except for a few hairs on his head wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. His arm was around the second guy which came as a shock to the trio. For the fat man's arm was around Xaldin, complete with black Organization XIII cloak. And Xaldin looked just as drunk as the fat man.

The fat man burped then asked Xaldin, "so who's driving you or me?"

"Dude I don't know how to drive." Xaldin hiccupped.

"It's easy I'll teach ya buddy." The fat man said who seemed to be leaning on Xaldin for support.

"Really Homer?" Xaldin asked in a drunken surprise.

"Yeah, it's easy!" The fat man apparently known as Homer exclaimed.

"Xaldin!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed after initial shock.

"Oh hey… you're that pipsqueak with that key thingy right?" Xaldin asked only kinda recognizing Sora.

Sora's right eye visibly twitched. "What are you doing here? And how are you alive? You're supposed to be dead… or nothing… I'm still a little foggy on that, and my brain is actually working now."

"Who said I died? Just like everyone else I merely made it look like it. And I've been in Springfield since last time we met." Xaldin stated in a drunken tone not realizing what he'd just said.

"Wait… you mean… the rest of the Organization is on this world too?" Sora demanded on alert, his brain definitely helping with that now.

"Well where else would we go? This is our back up world after all." Xaldin said undoubtedly drunk now.

"Xaldin c'mon my wife's making boogers tonight." Homer said, probably meaning burgers, but who knew, maybe his wife's cooking was just that bad… or good. Depends on how much you like boogers I suppose.

"In a moment Homey, go wait in the car." Xaldin said waving Homer off.

"Fine." Homer said and stumbled off to the front passenger seat in a pink car.

"What is this world?" Sora asked, it was his main priority. _Wow, my brain starts working and I suddenly have priorities_! Sora thought proudly.

"It's Springfield! Where else?" Xaldin exclaimed, it would be a miracle if he wasn't gonna get a good slapping later.

"Where's the rest of the Organization if you're here?" Sora asked wondering what havoc the Organization might be causing in this world.

"Uh… Mansex said something about a Quimby…. Axey said something about a department…. Xiggy said something bout youth…. Luxbux mentioned something about a game…. Lexy didn't say…. Bitchene said something about in-fu-ene…. Xaldy went to get a drink at Moe's…. Demy said something 'bout a party with a Stu….Legolas ran off into the woods…. Zexy went to the book place thingy…. Marly said something about blue hair…. Vex said something about nuclear…." Xaldin was counting off his fingers and seemed to get stuck on something, too bad Sora didn't notice.

"… Well none of it sounds bad I suppose." Sora admitted aloud not realizing Xaldin didn't finish.

There was a loud car honk from a pink car where Homer had gone. "Hurry Xaldy!"

"Coming Homey!" Xaldin shouted back and ran off to the driver's seat of the car.

"Err… now what fellers' ah-hyuck?" Goofy asked Donald and Sora.

"Dunno. Walk around I guess." Sora said with a shrug and started walking down the street, ignorant of the sidewalk and walking around the corner.

Goofy and Donald didn't argue and followed, also ignorant of the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Xaldin and Homer….<em>

"Okay, now just make a right around this corner then we can really start." Homer said, obviously still drunk.

"Okay." Xaldin said, hit the gas and turned the wheel to the right quickly, amazingly making the turn without hitting anything. It was after the turn though when he hit Goofy who was like a giant bug on a windshield, still alive amazingly.

Xaldin simply turned on the windshield wipers and kept driving, neither he nor Homer noticing when Goofy finally got off the windshield.

* * *

><p><em>Zexion's Psychiatric center!<em>

"Xaldin… what are you doing at my psychiatric center?" Zexion asked the next day.

"The po-po said I have been drinking too much." Xaldin then proceeded to hiccup.

"Like that's new." Zexion grumbled doodling on a clipboard.

"What're you drawing?" Xaldin asked apparently still drunk… or maybe he simply had a drink hourly or something.

"Wind." Zexion said without looking up.

"Why?" Xaldin asked confused.

"It's too complicated for a drunk like you to understand." Zexion explained simply, still not looking up.

"How do you draw wind?" Xaldin asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked, still not looking up.

"Well it's not like you can see the wind unless you're high or something." Xaldin sort of explained.

"Who's says I can't?" Zexion said still focused on drawing wind.

Xaldin shrugged.

"Exactly." Zexion said, on his clipboard, which was rather large, he had drawn wind under a column that said: needs professional. "Well I think we're done here." With that Zexion got up and left.

Xaldin had a blank expression on his face and didn't move.

* * *

><p>Well here it is The first chapter of Kingdom Hearts meeting the Simpsons.<p> 


	2. Of Flames And TV

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Simpsons, and/or andything else related to this chapter.

* * *

><p>Sora sighed walking out of the hospital Goofy had been admitted to after nearly getting killed by a drunken Xaldin. Donald was with him of course, but since when had the duck ever been helpful?<p>

"Hey Sora?" Donald spoke up after a few minutes of walking.

"What?" Sora grumbled out the overused question.

"Have you noticed that no one seems to realize me and Goofy look completely different from everyone else around here?" Donald asked about what was bugging himself.

"Now that I think about it yeah." _Still need to get used to that,_ Sora thought to himself somewhat annoyed.

"I think the world is just naturally stupid." Donald stated plainly.

"Ya think? Because it doesn't really explain how my brain suddenly works." Sora said thoughtfully as he rubbed his forehead, which had taken the brunt of the impact when he hit the gummi ship's window.

Donald sighed, apparently trying to figure that out himself. "Well may-"

We may never know what Donald was going to say because he was cut off by a rather loud and fiery explosion just down the street. Donald and Sora of course running towards it automatically.

When they got there a lone figure could be seen exiting the blaze unharmed by the flame. Sora and Donald however, recognized the black cloak and spiky red hair.

"Fire plus Axey equal's boom!" A drunken Xaldin shouted with manic laughing as he ran past the burning building, Axel, Sora, and Donald, a bottle of whisky being waved through the air in his right hand. Well at least his cloak was still on.

"Hmm… guess he met his new psychiatrist." Axel stated to himself seeing as how Xaldin's cloak was still on, the memory causing him to shudder. He still having yet to notice Sora and, or Donald.

"Axel!" Sora called out surprised to see the pyro.

"Huh? Oh hey. Look, I don't have much time to chat, I have things to set on fire and ice cream to eat." Axel said turning his back to them as he started to leave.

"Wait! What is that?" Sora asked pointing at the burning building.

"Fire department. They put out fires which I don't like." Axel explained turning back around to face them with his usual laid back expression.

"So you just blew it up?" Sora asked incredulously, thinking he had actually known Axel.

"As you can see, yes I did." Axel said with a shrug as if he did it daily (knowing him he probably did before getting ice cream every day).

"And I thought you were a good guy." Sora said with a sigh shaking his head slightly.

"Nobodies aren't good or bad. We're the gray line in between the light and darkness." Axel said with a serious face that then turned to the usual more laid back expression. "Now if you excuse me, I'm late for some ice cream." Axel gave a wave of goodbye as he opened a dark corridor, stepped through it and disappeared to wherever he got ice cream.

"… Okay maybe I was wrong about whatever the Organization being up to is nothing bad." Sora admitted regretfully staring where Axel had been.

"Ya think?" Donald asked pointedly, earning a glare from Sora.

A very loud Springfield wide alarm suddenly went off.

"What now!" Donald screamed the question in fear, very easily heard over the alarm.

"… Don't know. But I don't think I want to find out." Sora said after a moment's thought as _almost_ everything returned to 'normal'.

The Springfield wide alarm suddenly shut off.

"… Yeah I don't think I do." Sora said and walked off to who knows where. Leaving Donald behind because he was still panicking and running around in circles.

You could hear Donald for miles, "WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><em>In Springfield prison an hour later<em>

"Get in ya creep!" A cop shouted and roughly pushed an old man with long hair and wearing a black cloak into a random prison cell.

"Ow my back! Stop doing that to me Eddy!" The old man, or as we know him, Vexen, shouted in pain as he landed on the ground.

The cop ignored him and walked away.

There was a sigh from the corner of the cell. "What'd you do this time Vexen?" A girl in an orange dress with spikey hair asked.

"I was just curious about the nuclear power plant." Vexen explained still on the ground.

"Well that explains the Springfield wide alarm going off." The girl said snidely. "Too bad it didn't get me outta here. Cops don't care about us."

"Will you just help me up already Lisa?" Vexen grumbled in a tone that suggested he was about to start a complaining rant about is back.

"Fine." Lisa came closer and helped Vexen up to his feet.

"Stupid cop." Vexen grumbled ruefully. "I hate Eddy."

Lisa simply rolled her eyes.

"So Larxene and the girls breaking you out soon?" Vexen asked Lisa hopefully.

"I just came in so it'll probably be a couple days." Lisa explained a little bit vaguely much to Vexen's dislike.

"Ah…. What'd you do this time?" Vexen asked her casually now that his back had somehow magically healed… if it was even hurting in the first place that is.

"Believe it or not it wasn't me this time. I got accused of burning down the fire department." Lisa explained truthfully for once in the past month or so.

"Hmm… sounds like something Axel would do…." Vexen said thoughtfully thinking of his pyromaniac of a comrade.

"Mhm." Was all that came from Lisa as she thoughtfully put on a thinking face.

Vexen went and sat in a corner like an emo while Lisa continued her thinking.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Sora wherever he is now<em>

Sora was walking, on a sidewalk instead of the street this time, remembering the incident with Goofy, when he noticed a familiar pink car. Almost immediately Sora ran to the front door and pounded on it until it was answered by a woman in a green dress with tall curly blue hair.

"Can I help you young man?" The lady asked, although you could tell she was nervous about something by the way her eyes were moving back and forth.

"Erm, yeah… the pink car in your driveway kind of hit one of my friends last night." Sora explained quickly. "Mind if I come in?"

"I suppose it's the least I could do." The tall haired lady admitted opening the door further to let Sora in; her eyes were surveying the surrounding area nervously.

Sora, oblivious as usual just came in taking no notice. "By the way, my name's Sora."

"Marge. Marge Simpson." The lady introduced quickly closing the door as if not wanting anyone else to come in.

In the background Sora could hear some kind of song and decided to investigate. He wandered into a room with a couch, a painting, a plant or two, a rug, a TV and a baby sitting on the rug watching the TV. The song was like a chanting….

'_Happy happy happy elves,_

_Happy happy happy elves,_

_We are happy elves elves,_

_We are happy happy elves!'_

(Note: Totally made that up because I don't think they actually have a theme song. XD)

Out of curiosity Sora walked over and sat on the couch watching the show that the baby was entranced by… and soon Sora was entranced by the elves himself... and he was now drooling. Guess the brain surge could only last for so long. Maybe it was that hit to the window that caused Sora's intelligence boost, wonder what would happen if he got hit with a window now…. Anyways Marge was too busy looking out the windows nervously to notice who had become entranced by the 'crappy elves' as certain people (*cough*Bart*cough*) have been known to call them.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile Outside the Simpsons House<em>

"Darn I think she saw my hair when I rounded a corner." A certain pink haired man stated to himself, or the birds in the tree, but most likely the garden in the backyard.

"I mean it's not like she needs to know I'm stalking her or anything." The weirdo we call Marluxia AKA Marly continued.

"It's not like I'm running with the mountain lions and the wolves and anything else out in those woods like Saïx after all." Well, at least we know who'll be visiting Zexion should he get caught.

If flowers could talk and walk they'd probably be swearing and kicking Marluxia right now. Oh where are the plot-hole creatures when you need them? Oh-well, I'm sure they'll pop up later.

"What should I do… what should I do…?" Marluxia continued rambling like this for another hour before someone saw him.

"Hi-diddly-ho there stranger." An annoying voice on the other side of the fence greeted.

"Er… hi?" Marluxia wasn't entirely sure if he said the correct words, as usually he only talked to flowers since the Organization ignores him, and the greeting had sounded rather strange.

"What're you doing in my neighbor's yard?" The man with mustache and glasses asked.

"Er…." _What should I say, what should I say! Wait! I know!_ "Marge is sick, so she hired me to take care of her garden."

"Oh, that's terrible! I'll have to do something…." The mustached man stated thoughtfully.

"Who are you anyways?" Marluxia decided to ask since people didn't talk to him usually, let alone have a nice conversation.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Ned Flanders, the Simpsons' neighbor." The green sweater wearing man explained.

"Ah. I'm…." _Real name or fake name? Mansex never really said…._ "Marly."

"Well it was nice meeting you Marly. I got to go drive my kids to church." With that Mr. Flanders waved goodbye and left.

"… That was interesting don't you think?" Mr. Pink-Hair asked the flowers. Once more, if flowers could talk and walk they'd be swearing and kicking him.

* * *

><p><em>Zexion's Psychiatric Center!<em>

Zexion sighed. "What'd you do THIS time Vexen? Starting to think we need to schedule regular appointments. And _neither_ of us wants that, right?" Zexion proceeded to give a pointed glare.

"N-no em-I-I mean Zexion." Vexen said nervously barely stopping himself from saying emo child.

"That's what I thought." Zexion stated, as his glare died away. "So let's say we get this over with?"

"Y-yes please." Vexen said nervously, he never admitted it aloud but the emo scared him.

"So, what is it you did this time?" Zexion restated his first question, starting to doodle on his large clipboard.

"I-I almost caused the nuclear power plant to have a meltdown." Vexen admitted once more, only this time to the emo.

"Yes I know." Zexion said this as his pen made several scratch sounds.

"Then why are you asking?" Vexen asked now confusion added to his fear.

"Why shouldn't I?" Zexion countered with a return of his pointed glare.

"…." Vexen was silent; he didn't want Mr. Emo mad at him… again.

"My point exactly. So why don't you resist arrest like Xigbar and Luxord always do?" Zexion asked returning his eyes to his clipboard.

"You can resist arrest?" Vexen asked surprised by the information.

"And you're supposed to be a scientist?" Zexion asked, this time ignoring Vexen's question while he continued his doodling.

"Well… yes you know that though." Vexen knew that Zexion knew that much.

"What's your point?" Zexion asked pointedly not looking up from his doodle.

"Are you inferring something?" Vexen asked confused and slightly scared still.

"If you can't understand what I'm inferring then yes." Zexion said as he seemed to be finishing his doodle.

"Can I just go now?" Vexen asked about ready to jump out of the room.

"Yes you can go." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Vexen shot out of the room at a speed that should be impossible for a Nobody, who's Somebody became a Nobody at his age.

Zexion sighed, put his clipboard down, and left the room too. Today he'd drawn a fox, under the picture of wind he'd drawn the other day. His doodles weren't doodles so much as expert sketches.

* * *

><p>Ta-dah! Hope it made you laugh because otherwise... I'm extremely disapointed in myself. T.T<p> 


	3. White Coats and Two More

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts this crossover would be occurring in game and so I obviously do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Simpsons.**

* * *

><p><em>The Simpson's House<em>

"Marge!" A young man's voice called as the door to the Simpson's house opened with the clicking sound of a key being pulled out of the lock. The theme song for the Happy Little Elves could be heard from the living room.

In no time at all Marge ran at the door slaming it closed and quickly locking it thoroughly.

"Uh… everything okay Marge?" The young man asked, he had blonde hair that was swept to the side and had notable blue eyes.

"I think I'm being watched Roxas. I've had the feeling months before you came but now I'm positive. A young man came by because Homer ran over one of his friends the other day, and I saw some pink hair disappearing around the corner." Marge explained.

"Uh-huh…." Roxas, yes Roxas said unnoticeably nervous. For he knew a man with pink hair. _Oh crap!_ "Sooo… did the young man say anything?"

Marge shook her head. "Actually he's been watching the Happy Little Elves with Maggie since he got here."

_There's only one 'young man' I know that's able to get caught in the enchantments of the Happy Little Elves. _Roxas thought silently and without a word went to the living room, where, sure enough, was Sora, watching the Crappy Elves. "Hey, Marge, you still have that number for the White Coats right?"

"Yeah, why?" Marge asked from where she was peeking out a window.

"Because the 'young man' is watching the Elves. And drooling. And rocking back and forth. Uh… where did you put that number?" Roxas asked.

"In the freezer under the frozen broccoli. You should know where it is. You've been renting that room for a month now." Marge said making her way to another window.

Roxas shuddered at the mention of broccoli. Something even the psychotic animals won't eat. But he did know where it was. He'd been avoiding it all month, since the day he started renting their spare room. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the freezer. He stared at the bag of broccoli for a few minutes. He then summoned Oathkeeper and pushed the broccoli back until the card with the White Coat's number was revealed. He then grabbed the card and pulled Oathkeeper out. It smelled like broccoli. He looked back in the freezer to see the bag of frozen broccoli now had a hole in it. His eyes widened, Oathkeeper disappeared and he slammed the freezer door closed before finding a corner and going into the fetal position.

**(That's what I call lachanophobia or fear of vegetables. You'd think they'd have a word for fear of broccoli these days. Oh well.)**

* * *

><p><em>Springfield Forest<em>

"Ora! Ora!" Donald was trying to call Sora, but as he'd just finished screaming a few minutes ago he was losing his voice. He was in the forest because for some bizarre reason he thought Sora would be in the forest looking for the mansion or something.

Donald froze hearing a wolf howl. Then he noticed the night sky was out…. Since when did day go to night so quickly? Donald saw a full moon in the sky and recalled it only being a crescent the night before. He then noticed he was in a circular clearing and there were unidentifiable shapes moving through the trees that surrounded the clearing. "Uh-" he coughed "-oh."

The growls of the shadowy figures were getting louder, red eyes could be seen watching him as they moved. And finally, a human like shape stepped into the moonlight.

And Donald cowered in fear. Because it was Legolass-err Saix. In berserk mode. Uh-oh….

And to make things worse, berserk Saix had his Claymore.

**(Uhh… scene is too gory for the rating use your imagination! A friend had to point that out to me… heheh.)**

Eventually Saix and the wolves left, the night sky leaving with them. And Donald… we'll not be seeing him again. Let's just say all that was left was his staff, which had been given to one of the wolf pups to play with. Yeah… he's not coming back. Not even a Phoenix Down stolen from Final Fantasy could bring him back. Soo… let's just go watch someone else now.

* * *

><p><em>By Town Hall<em>

"Party at Disco Stu's with live entertainment by the one and only-" Disco Stu was starting to say but was cut off by none other than….

"Me! Demyx!" Demyx cried out.

Very few people took notice, but among those few were Axel.

"Huh. Looks like Demyx is actually good in this world." Axel mused to himself, leaning against a building in the sun.

"Hey! Dude! Firemane!" A boy was trying to get Axel's attention, which was gained at 'Firemane'.

"What?" Axel grumbled.

"I saw what you did at the fire department. My sister got blamed." The kid said.

"Tell the cops, I burn your house down." Axel said warningly.

"Why would I tell them? I now idolize you." The kid continued.

"Uh-huh. And why are you talking to me?" Axel asked.

"Because almighty one. I want to learn from you. My name is Bart Simpson." The kid who we all know as Bart said.

"I don't have time to be a babysitter kid. I got things to burn." Axel said, trying to place where he'd heard the name 'Simpson' before.

"I don't need a babysitter. Especially if I was trusted with a key to my house. Just tell me what I need to do to get you to teach me." Bart continued, waving a house key.

Axel sighed. "Give me your house key, tell me where you live, and find something worthy of being burned to the ground. Then we'll talk."

"Deal." Bart said handing the key to Axel.

* * *

><p><em>An Hour Later At The Simpson's House<em>

Sora was still entranced by the Elves, Marge was still running around the house peeking out the windows, Roxas was still in a corner in the fetal position.

"Happy Little Elves…." Sora murmured, his eyes were spirals, there was a strand of drool hanging from his open mouth, and in his mind he was being attacked by little elves and he couldn't summon the KeyBlade.

Maggie had gone and disappeared with the dog, Santa's Little Helper.

Roxas was muttering to himself. "Never use Oathkeeper again. Nevere again. Never again." He laughed to himself nervously. The White Coat's card was still in his grasp.

It was like this for a while until the click of the locks on the door was heard and for a moment, all was silent, even the TV. And then in came Axel.

"DUN DUN DUNNN!" Axel said to add effect, but no one laughed, and he knew there were people in the house. Just not who.

The TV was making noise again so Axel investigated. "You again?" Axel asked seeing Sora but got no response, he then briefly glanced at the TV and facepalmed. "Only he is stupid enough to fall under their spell." He muttered to himself.

The Marge speed walked past him into the kitchen, Axel followed out of curiosity and saw Roxas in the fetal position. Axel, forgetting about Marge kneeled down by Roxas.

"Yo, Roxas." Axel tried to rouse Roxas out of the bizarre state to no avail.

"Never again." Axel heard Roxas say over, and over, and over again.

After maybe the tenth time Axel heard Roxas say this he noticed the card in Roxas' hand and lightly pulled it out of his grasp and looked at the card.

**White Coats Where All They Crazies Are Taken Care Of**

Have a crazy in your home? Call us on our hotline at:

_947-348-7572_

**(Note: Do not actually try that number because I made it up on spot.)**

"Must've been getting this because of Sora but then something happened… but what?" Axel muttered to himself, the faint scent of broccoli suddenly reached his nose. "Never mind."

Axel then got back up and walked to the wall phone dialing the number.

"Hello. You've reached White Coats where all the crazies are taken care of. If this is a call about a crazy attacking you, press one. If this is a call about a crazy talking to you press three. If this is a call about a crazy burning down buildings press four. If this is a call about a crazy trying to take over the world there is now number that can be pressed because we do not deal with that." A machine that sounded like a lady responded.

"But what about two?" Axel muttered. "I wasn't attacked by a crazy… I might've burned down a building or so but I'm not turning myself in… well… Roxas kinda talked to me…." Axel shrugged and pressed three.

"Hello. Seeing as you hit two you must have a crazy in your house. So what is the nature of your crazy's situation?" A human female asked.

_But I didn't hit two… I hit three. You didn't even give me two as an option. _Axel thought silently. "Um, yeah, there's a guy under the Happy Little Elves trance, and another gone into fetal position because of his fear of broccoli."

"Ooooh. A Double Patron Alpha Minor Alpha Speedo Contract Phobia Entrancement? Okay. A White Coat team has been sent out to your location…. You can hang up now." The lady said.

Axel hung up. _I don't recall mentioning my location…._

Just then the door got busted down and a bunch of white coats barged in. First a couple grabbed Sora and started dragging him away but then Sora somehow got a hold of the TV. "Happy Little Elves, SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They managed to get Sora out, although they ended up taking the TV and some of the dry wall with it.

Then another couple approached Roxas and one picked him up, and walked out of the house.

Then the last remaining white coat walked up to Axel. "You know… you smell like a four…."

"Me? Uh… that must've been from me tending the fireplace." Axel lied.

"Mhmm…." The white coat said then walked out of the Simpson's house after his colleagues.

"… That white coat looked familiar… nah, couldn't be." Axel said before leaving the house. "After all. She's crazy too."

* * *

><p><em>Zexion's Psychiatric Center!<em>

Zexion sighed. "Well, at least I'm getting paid double."

Sora was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth with the TV in his arms. Roxas was in the fetal position in a chair.

Zexion tapped his pencil on the clipboard thoughtfully before drawing a picture of a bird under the wind and Fox. Then under a section that had been blank till' now labeled: 'First and Last appointment' he drew a bird's outline.

"Superior wouldn't be happy if Roxas had to waste his time with an unknown someone." Zexion then put a hand in his pocket and when he pulled it out there was something that looked like a tiny black pineapple. He then stuffed it into Roxas' mouth and forced him to swallow.

Roxas blinked and came out of the fetal position looking around confused. "Zexion? What's going on? Where am I?"

Zexion sighed. "The White Coats brought you and that one in." He pointed over at Sora. "Axel found you and him like this; you were just in a very artistic fetal position by the way."

"Uh… thanks?" Roxas asked uncertainly.

Zexion just nodded.

"ELVES! SPEAK TO ME!" Sora suddenly cried out.

"… Don't suppose you have anything that can shut him up?" Roxas asked.

"You know Happy Little Elves enchantments can't be cured." Zexion said nonchalantly.

"A Nobody can hope." Roxas said with a shrug.

Zexion just nodded his agreement to this.

"Sooo… can I go?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Zexion nodded.

"Can I take the window?"

"I recommend it."

And without another word Roxas jumped out the open window.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! Holidays, ya know?<strong>


	4. Discontinuing

I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing this. I've tried to write the next chapter, I really have. However I no longer have interest in this story, as such there will be no further updates by me. If there's anyone interested in taking it on, send me a message.

Again, sorry. Especially since you might've thought this was an update and I might've gotten your hopes up. I just can't write something like this anymore I'm afraid. It has been years since I last saw an episode of the Simpsons and it doesn't feel right to be writing about something I haven't seen in ages.


End file.
